pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Sandland
Forgotten Sandland is an area in the game Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants. Since Olimar, Louie, and the Pikmin are tiny, they think that it is a desert. But, in reality, it is a large sandbox. Enemies Sandy Bulborb Bomb-Egg Male Sheargrub Female Sheargrub Armored Cannon Beetle Withering Blowhog Shearwig Humans Caves/Holes Booming Cavern Hot Hole Corrupted Realm Layout This is basically a big square, although there are some spots where the ground rises, and some spots where it lowers. There are, however, four wooden posts in the ground. in addition, you find a swing hanging low, and yellow pikmin are just able to reach the top of it when thrown. However, the ground is almost never exactly the same way twice, and for a major reason. Humans! (now you see why it is called "invasion of the giants") You will sometimes find children at play in the sandbox. They will dig, and although you can't kill them, (thankfully) swarming them or throwing pikmin will make them scream a single word, "ants!" and then drop a hand trowel if they have one. Watch out! When they scream something about ants, they will either run off, or begin to stomp, swipe, and squeeze your pikmin! Also, if they catch any captains, they may bash you on the ground, taking away a large chunk of your life. Watch out, and only mess with them if they are holding a good treasure, because they are pretty good at killing you and your pikmin. Cutscenes Cutscene One - The Ship lands on a small rise. Olimar and Louie tumble out, and begin to take a look around. Olimar occupies himself with getting the Pikmin out of their Onions. When they do come out, they appear to be very nervous for some reason. Olimar looks around, but notices that Louie is not there. He begins to explore cautiously, and comes over a rise to find Louie partially buried in a hill. Louie stutters, "I was attack... by that... thing!" Olimar whirls around and sees the Red Pikmin fighting for their lives against a Sandy Bulborb. The first cutscene ends, leaving you with the responsibility of killing it. Cutscene Two - This will start once you have defeated the bulborb. Olimar turns around and finds the Green Pikmin hard at work digging Louie out of the sand pile. Louie starts explaining that he saw one of the Humans holding a treasure, and when he tried to get it he was attacked from behind by the Sandy Bulborb. The ground begins to shake, and Olimar, Louie, and the pikmin all scamper off from some unseen assailant. The ship tells you that it has discovered some pikmin in the area, and sends you off to investigate. The cutscene then ends. Cutscene Three - This is really short, it's just you discovering the Orange Pikmin, and showcasing it's immunity to explosions when it hides from a nearby bomb-egg that was about to explode. The cutscene then ends.